Suna's Heat
by PorcelainxDoll03
Summary: Kankuro and OC Just a little oneshot with Kankuro, the Puppeteer and an OC.


The heat in Suna is always warm, yet somehow comforting to the brunette. In fact lying there in her lover's bed, without any clothes on, the young female stretches her limbs enjoying the feel of the fabric grazing her bare flesh. She turns to her side, her back to the door as she stares out the open window, with the sun barely peeping through the dark green bellowing curtains. Sighing, the blue eyed woman closes her eyes, letting the warmth seep in, caressing her like a passionate lover.

Hearing the door open behind her, Emiru smiles toward the window, biting her lower lip to keep from giggling aloud. The urge to turn around and look at his reaction was strong, but she wants to tempt him over to her, so she forces herself to steady her breathing as if she were sleeping.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." She hears him speak, hearing the smile in his voice.

Feeling the weight on the bed shift beside her, Emiru hums in pleasure feeling his hand move on her hip, running down her thigh suggestively. "Oh? I'm glad."

She feels him smirk against her neck. "I think I might join you in bed."

She turns over to face him, her hand sliding down his chest. "Want me to undress you or," her hand slides low, cupping his growing arousal, "are you good doing it by yourself?"

Grabbing her hand, Kankuro places it on the bed between them. Sitting up, the dark haired male lifts his top over his head along with his hood. Then returning back to her, he leans in close, meeting her lips with his own. His tongue probes against her bottom lip teasingly, before using his teeth to nibble at her lips. Moaning, Emiru opens her mouth to accept his tongue, which claims hers so aggressively.

His hand moves in between them to cup her wet heat, his middle finger pressing against her clitoris. He gives the sensitive nub a slight touch, sending jolts of pleasure immediately to her nether-regions. Letting out a whimper, Emiru breaks the kiss to look him in the eyes. She narrows her blue eyes in a silent challenge, as her hand travels south. Feeling his erection straining through his pants, the brunette rubs her hand along his length, causing him to hiss with pleasure. This earns her two fingers sliding in between her slick folds. Moaning, the blue eyed temptress moves against his hand, using the palm of his hand to stimulate her clit.

Pumping his fingers inside and out her womanhood, Kankuro watches as her face glazes over from sheer pleasure. Her hand still groping his shaft, lazily and slowly going up and down with a memorizing rhythm. His eyes then flicker to her breasts; full and just begging for attention. He reaches for them with his free hand, grabbing, tweaking the dusty pink bud. This action is rewarded with another moan.

Feeling her inner walls starting to tighten, the male pulls his fingers out. Slick with her juices, he sticks a single digit into his mouth after the other, tasting the sweetness mixed with the saltiness. Feeling her eyes on him, Kankuro meets her darkened eyes and smirks through his finger.

He pulls away only to shift his weight on top of her. He bends his head low, kissing the flesh between the valley of her breasts, using his fingers to knead her aching nipples. Her moans become louder, with desperation laced in. His lips curve up, glad to know his teasing is affecting her. He moves his head to the right, taking her erect nipple into his mouth while playing with the other.

Having a pleasant idea, Kankuro rests his one hand on her breast, and using the other to summon Chakra strings. Strings that attach themselves to her, making her run a hand down and touch herself in between the apex of her thighs.

"Kankuro…" Her voice husky with lust, yet pleading.

He grabs the nipple in between his teeth while making her pleasure herself with her own fingers. "Hmm?" He hums, sending small vibrations through her ultrasensitive breast.

A whimper is her response.

He gives the other nipple the same attention, before releasing her from his strings. Continuing south, he leaves kisses over her abdomen, and stops at her hips. He gives her hips a little nip and decides to move his mouth further south. Passing her aching womanhood, he places a kiss on her inner thigh. Licking the flesh there, the male gives a rough bite and lavishes the bite with his mouth. His mouth travels up, meeting the scent of her arousal.

Giving her a kiss there, he uses two fingers to separate the soft folds, revealing the pink flesh there and sensitive clit. Eyeing the pink pearl, he leans in, using his tongue to draw lazy circles around the swollen organ. Hands weave through his hair, tugging impatiently, however he continues and adds a finger. He presses up against the softness of her inner walls and finds that special spot.

Screaming Emiru closes her eyes in the intense pleasure she is now receiving. His tongue works skillfully on her clit, while his finger repeatedly presses against her G-spot. Feeling the first wave of her climax coming, Emiru cries his name, yanking his hair and wrapping her legs around him. The brunette bucks against his face, riding out her orgasm.

Feeling him give her a few more licks, the female growls with impatience and forces him up. He wears a smug look on his face as comes in and settles his lips against hers. She moans into the kiss, tasting herself on his lips, which makes her deepen the kiss.

Pulling away to talk she says, "Now stop wasting time."

He chuckles and gets off the bed only to remove his pants. "Alright. Calm down."

Crawling into the bed, the dark haired male moves in close, angling his shaft at her entrance. He presses his tip against the awaiting warmth, teasing his lover, who in turn is squirming with impatience beneath him.

"Kankuro." She hisses menacingly.

He gives a sly grin.

Slowly, deliciously, he enters her moist heat with a shudder of pleasure. Groaning his pleasure, Kankuro starts moving into her, savoring the warmth that encases his throbbing length. He lowers himself on his elbows, his face resting in the crook of her neck. Emiru wraps her legs around his hips, encouraging him to quicken his pace while her arms slithered around and hold onto him.

Feeling his breath on her neck as he rocks in and out of her, the brunette murmurs sweet words, that seems incoherent to the male at the moment. Though moaning his name and raking her hands through his hair, Emiru feels her lover quicken his pace and with each thrust grow rougher as he helps her with her second orgasm.

Feeling warmth spread inside her, do to both reaching their climax, Emiru her moansbecome in sync with his. Grunting, the dark haired male pants heavily as he whispers her name against her bare flesh and stays in her embrace for a few seconds. Finally he rolls off exhausted, and faces the brunette next to him.

Skin is flushed, body looking limp from the rush of endorphins, light brown hair is plastered against her sweaty face. Shades of blue churning with emotion while staring back him. Poppy lips curve into a coy grin. Never has he seen such a beautiful sight.

He smiles, and brushes strands of damp hair from her face. "I enjoy days like these."

She hums in agreement. "Me too."


End file.
